Recuerdos de una familia
by MelBg14
Summary: Un recuerdo muy doloroso... Y una persona que te hace sonreir ( mal sumary, si lo se)
1. Una bella familia, Una gran tragedia

**Capitulo 1**

**Flash back**

Era una tarde lluviosa, ya estaba oscureciendo, solo eran las cinco de la tarde y la claridad que había en el cielo ya no se veía, todo se puso oscuro.

En una casa grande, en una de las habitaciones una niña pelirroja, de ojos verde esmeralda, ella traía puesto un vestido color verde y unos zapatitos del mismo color, su cabella estaba sujeto por dos coletas, ella solo tenía cinco años, la pequeña observaba la ventana deseando que la lluvia se acabara pronto, para poder salir a jugar.

En eso entra un pequeño cachorrito su pelaje era de color naranja con puntos en amarillo, el pequeño cachorrito se acerco a su dueña.

Hola Bluster-. Dijo la pequeña abrazando a su cachorrito-. Guau guau-. Ladraba el pequeño a la ventana-. Quieres salir a jugar-. Dijo la niña, el pequeño asintió con la cabeza- . No podemos salir, está lloviendo mucho y mamá no nos dejara salir a jugar tan tarde-. Dijo la pequeña.

En eso se escucha la voz de la mamá llamándola a comer. La pequeña baja a cenar.

Después de comer, la pequeña jugo un rato con su mascota en un cuarto de juegos que tenia la pequeña.

Trixie-. Dijo la madre de la niña entrando a la habitación, la señora era alta, pelirroja de ojos verde-. Si mamá -. Dijo la pequeña-. Anda prepárate hoy salimos a la fiesta de quince años de tu prima Vanessa-. Dijo la madre-. Está bien mamá-. La pequeña salió de la habitación para su habitación, mientras la madre de Trixie se quedaba recogiendo los juguetes de Trixie.

En la habitación, Trixie se había puesto un vestido verde, y unos zapatitos color verde, y ahora cargaba el cabello suelto. Lista para irse bajo las escaleras y vio a sus padres ya listos, a ella siempre le había gustado ir a los quince años de sus primas, porque ella sabía que algún día tendrían su fiesta de quince años junto a sus padres sus amigos y toda su familia.

Awww! Pero mira que tan linda se ve nuestra hija-. Dijo la madre al esposo-. Sí, mi linda princesa esta tan bonita hoy-. Dijo el señor. – Antes de irnos quiero una foto de nosotros para siempre recordar a mi bella familia-. Dijo la señora, la cámara estaba en cuenta regresiva, a los tres segundo el flash de la cámara se vio y en la cámara estaba la foto de la familia de Trixie, también la mamá tomo una foto de su pequeña hija, para que cuando su creciera, recordara lo bella que era y seguirá siendo su hija, rápidamente ella imprimió las fotos y guardo una en su bolso.

Mamá con quien dejaremos a Bluster-. Dijo la niña-. Bluster se podrá quedar solo en la casa-. Dijo la señora, el pequeños cachorrito se encogió, el cachorrito nunca antes se había quedado solo en casa-. Tranquilo Bluster, regresaremos pronto-. Dijo la niña.

Ya en el camino, la familia estaba tan feliz, Trixie disfrutaba los momentos que estaba con su familia, pero ella lo que no sabía era que este era el ultimo día en el que tendría a sus padres.

No se podía ver casi nada, la lluvia había mojado demasiado el auto, el padre decidió encender los limpia vidrios y justo cuando el auto iba pasando por una curva, un rayo estruendoso cae encima de un árbol, haciendo que el árbol cayera encima del auto, por suerte el árbol no había caído encima de la niña pero si encima de los padres, el auto se había encendido en llamas, pero se apago rápidamente por la lluvia, la pequeña quedo a salvo, pero sus padres no, como el árbol era pesado, había destruido parte del auto, y había sepultado a su madre, solo se podía ver la mano de la madre, ella sintió la mano de su madre y vio que estaba fría, cuando vio a su padre, el señor estaba respirando, la pequeña se acerco a su padre, el señor le dijo sus últimas palabras:

Hija nunca nos olvides, y nunca olvides que siempre te amaremos…-. Dijo el señor antes de morir. La pequeña comenzó a llorar como nunca antes, ella había perdido a lo que más amaba, a sus padres, la lluvia caía sin cesar y la pequeña no hacía más que llorar a lado de sus padres.

Pasaron dos horas ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde, ya eran las doce, las patrullas de los policías se habían enterado del accidente, así que decidieron ir, encontraron a la pequeña y la sacaron del auto, en eso un auto llega donde venían los tíos y la prima de Trixie.

Vanessa se acerco corriendo a la pequeña, unas ambulancias habían llegado a recoger a los padres de Trixie, ella quería seguirlos pero Vanessa, la pequeña no paraba de llorar. Ya eran las doce las campanas del gran reloj que estaba cerca sonaron y la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte.

Dos días después, ya habían enterrado a los padres de Trixie, y después de eso fueron a recoger las cosas de Trixie a la casa de ella, ahora los tíos de Trixie cuidaran de ella, la pequeña toma una foto en donde estaban la familia unida para recordarla.

Ya en el carro, Trixie estaba esperando a sus tíos para que la lleven a su nuevo hogar…

**Fin del flash back.**

**Continuara…**

**Holis! Bueno un nuevo fic, que les parece, comenten, quisiera saber que les pareció, aun falta mas pero lo escribiré en el segundo cap. bueno pues no tengo nada mas, comenten?**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Bye **


	2. Un nuevo amigo

**Capitulo 2: Un amigo que te alegra la vida.**

**En la secundaria **

Rinnngggggg-. El timbre de receso había sonado, del salón de la clase de ciencias salían los estudiantes a receso, pero en el salón siempre al final de todas las clases una chica alta peli roja su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, ella tiene unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda tenia puesto una camiseta color verde y unos pantalones de mezclilla (o como se escriba) gris, la joven tenía unos quince años y ella se llama Trixie Sting, la única a la que todos los demás consideraban rara, porque nunca antes la habían visto sonreír, solo pocas veces ,pero de ahí jamás, la única amiga que tenia ella era Danna Por, ella es peli rosa de ojos cafés, ella traía puesto una remera color azul y un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color.

Trixie vamos a la cafetería-. Dijo Danna entrando al salón -. No gracias Danna, pero hoy día quiero leer un libro nuevo-. Dijo ella -. Trixie pasas metida en los libros, porque no haces otra cosa-. Dijo Danna-. Lo siento Danna pero no quiero hacer nada más que leer-. Dijo Trixie -. Ash está bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde.

Al salir del salón Trixie caminaba tranquilamente con su libro en manos, iba tan entretenida en el libro leyendo que no se dio cuenta cuando…

Ay, lo siento estas bien-. Dijo el chico, el joven era un chico peli azul de ojos azules, el tenia puesto una remera azul y un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color.

Si estoy bien-. Dijo Trixie. Lo lamento no me di cuenta por donde iba-. Dijo el – Oh no yo lo lamento, yo soy la distraída-. Dijo ella-. Creo que los dos estábamos tan distraídos que no nos dimos cuenta por dónde íbamos, me llamo Eli por cierto-. Dijo el -. Un gusto en conocerte Eli, yo me llamo Trixie-. Dijo ella. Igual -. Dijo Eli.

Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería, yo invito-. Dijo Eli -. No, gracias Eli-. Pero prefiero salir al patio.- dijo ella.-Está bien, nos vemos luego Trixie -. Dijo Eli.

Rato después todos estaban en el salón de literatura esperando a que el profesor llegara.

Trixie estaba esperando a que el profe llegara, mientras leía un libro y en ese mismo salón en la primera fila y la primera banca estaba sentado Eli Shane leyendo el mismo libro que Trixie (que casualidad, verdad) , como el asiento era para dos personas el tenia los pies en la banca, cómodamente mientras los demás hacían bulla, el solo leía su libro, mientras en el asiento de Trixie, Danna estaba llegando para sentarse cuando encuentra a Trixie leyendo el mismo libro de siempre…

Trixie no te cansas de leer el mismo libro, porque no haces algo diferente, como podrías conocer a lindo chicos, quizás a ese que esta allá en el primer asiento-. Señalo Danna al chico.

Te refieres a Eli?-. Pregunto Trixie-. Lo conoces-. Dijo Danna -. Si lo conocí en la hora de receso, me tropecé con él, y bueno pues lo conocí, porque?-. Dijo ella -. Entonces si lo conoces anda habla con él, que yo quiero ver eso…

**Holis! Bueno no escribo mucho porque es tarde tengo que irme a dormir, así que espero sus rewies y quizás no actualicé pronto otro fic, porque mañana hay entrega de boletas en mi colegio y cuando mi mama vea, me va a matar.**

**Bueno besos y que tengan una bella noche o día? **

**Bye **


	3. La historia De Eli

**Capitulo 3: El pasado de Eli.**

Trixie se acerco a Eli, quien justo estaba leyendo un libro y ese libro era el favorito de Trixie.

Hola Eli-. Saludo Trixie.

Trixie, que tal, a que se dedica esta visita- dijo Eli con un tono chistoso –Jeje, solo quería visitar a mi nuevo amigo Elías Shane-. Dijo Trixie – Hey como sabes mi nombre completo, bueno eso no importa, siéntate quisiera hablar contigo-. Dijo Eli –Okey y que es lo que quiere hablar-. Dijo Trixie ya sentada- De lo que te quiero hablar es…- Justo en el momento en que Eli iba a empezar a hablar, llego el profesor de remplazo de Literatura.

Dos horas después…

La clase había terminado y ya era hora de salida, Eli y Trixie habían salido juntos del salón, esta vez Eli la llevaba agarrado de la mano, se dirigían a la salida hasta que una mano jalo a Trixie, era Danna…

Danna, que haces-. Dijo Trixie –Me dejaste sola en la clase de Literatura y ahora piensas irte y dejar sola a tu mejor amiga-. Dijo ella – Lo siento Danna y por favor puedes irte sola a casa, tengo planes con Eli, así que hablamos después, adiós-. Dijo Trixie regresando con Eli.

Lo siento Eli, era Danna, se preocupo por mí, solo porque no estuve con ella en la hora de literatura-. Explico Trixie. Nah, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, las amigas son así cuando no están juntas, o al menos a las que conozco-. Dijo Eli con un tono de burla.-Que habrás querido decir con eso?-. Pregunto Trixie.- Que, bueno tu amiga se preocupa mucho por ti-. Le respondió Eli-. Y bueno a donde quieres ir?-. Pregunto Eli. Ehm, no sé, a donde podemos ir-. Dijo Trixie-. Ehm, que tal, si vamos a mi casa y te presento a mi familia-. Dijo Eli. Está bien, por mi no hay problema- Dijo Trixie.

Los dos se dirigieron a la casa de Eli, y como el padre de Eli era uno de esos jefes de empresas grandes y famosas, Eli vivía en una casa grande y elegante. Al llegar los dos entraron e Eli como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta a Trixie y la dejo pasar primero.

Wow, tu casa es muy grande y genial-. Exclamo Trixie al ver que la casa es tan hermosa. Si bueno, esto no es nada, esta casa es demasiado grande como para que vivan tres personas, mi familia es pequeña-. Dijo Eli un poco melancólico. Espera, creí que tu familia era grande, no pequeña.- Dijo Trixie volteándose a ver a Eli. Bueno, solo somos tres, mi padre, mi madrastra y yo-. Dijo él un poco triste-. Espera, madrastra… y tu madre?- dijo Trixie. Mi madre murió años atrás…- Dijo él.

"**Flash Back"**

Tiempo atrás, la familia Shane preparaba una parrillada, era una pequeña familia de tres personas, la madre Eloísa Shane, alta peli azul de unos hermoso ojos azul zafiro , Will Shane y el pequeño Eli shane. La madre de Eli preparaba la parrillada, mientras el padre de Eli y el jugaban juntos al beisbol. De pronto comenzó a llover, pero eso no arruino nada, ellos estaban bajo el techo del patio, así, a pesar de la lluvia, tuvieron una linda tarde… Y la ultima de todas…

En la noche la señora Shane estaba lista para dormir, el padre de Eli estaba en la habitación de Eli contándole un cuento. Cuando en la habitación de los padres de Eli se escucha un grito era la madre de Eli, cuando él y su padre entraron a la habitación vieron que en las sabanas había sangre, la madre de Eli había sido asesinada, Eli se acerco a su madre, aun seguía respirando pero no por mucho tiempo, su madre le dijo sus últimas palabras a Eli y eran:

Te amo hijo y a tu padre también…- después de eso la señora Shane dejo de respirar y murió. El pequeño Eli comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su padre. No eran los únicos que vieron a la señora Shane en la habitación muerta, detrás de ellos estaba una de las empleadas, con una sonrisa malévola, ahora ella se había convertido en una sospechosa, pero no solo eso, sino que tenía planes de convertirse en la futura Señora Shane, madrastra de Eli Shane, y hará todo lo posible para que Will este mas a su lado y Eli tenga un futuro muy malo….

**Continuara…**

**Hola, tercer Chapter listo, que tal como están yo muy bien, bueno un poco enferma, con gripa, pero ya, que se cuentan, que tal, la verdad -_- no tengo que escribir, bueno me despido.**

**Besos.**

**Chau. **


	4. Cambios repentinuos

Oh, lo lamento Eli, no debí haberte pregun…- Eli la detuvo.- No, tranquila Trix, sabía que en algún momento tenía que contárselo a alguien un día, y eso hice, se lo conté a la persona que yo mas confió, en ti…- Le agarro las manos.- pero si nos conocemos desde hoy.- Dijo Trixie un poco ruborizada.- No me importa si te conocí hoy, pues para mi parece que te conocí desde hace mucho…

En eso la madrastra de Eli sale de su estudio, la madrastra de Eli, es una señora con mucha clase, su cabello rojizo estaba recogido, la señora traía siempre una cara de seriedad.

Elías tráeme algo de beber.- ordeno la señora.- si señora…- respondió Eli dirigiéndose a la cocina.- pa pa pa que te he dicho de decirme señora, Elías.

Si mama´.- la señora observo fijamente a la joven que estaba hablando.- Y tú quien eres.- Pregunto la señora a Trixie.- Mi nombre es Trixie Sting y soy la amiga de Eli.- Dijo con timidez, bajando la cabeza.- Señorita firme, alze la cabeza y escúcheme detenidamente.- Ordeno la señora con firmeza.- Mi hijastro merece una chica con clase, no una muchachita cualquiera, que no sea tan infantil, como tú, las coletas son algo muy aniñado, como para niñas pequeñas.- Trixie por un momento observo sus coletas.- Si te veo nuevamente aquí en mi casa, con esas coletas, te hecho de mi casa a patadas, Entendiste.- Dijo la señora.

Aquí tienes, madre.- Le entrego Eli a su madrastra un vaso de limonada.- Gracias Elías, pueden seguir con su charla.- Ordeno la señora retirándose del lugar.

Que te dijo mi madre.- Pregunto Eli a Trixie.- Nada, Eli.- Respondió.- Seguro, sabes Trix yo conozco a mi madre, y sé que cuando traigo a un amigo o chica, les habla bien, para que nunca vuelvan a esta casa.- Suspiro.- Por eso mis amigos se alejan de mi y tampoco puedo tener novia, mientras mi madrastra los regaña.- Dijo Eli mirando hacia la ventana.-Eli… Me tengo que ir.- Dijo Trixie.- Pero…-. Lo siento Eli, quizás nos podamos ver mañana en clases, adiós-. Se despidió Trixie dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**Al día siguiente**

Hola Trixie.- Saludo Danna.- Porque ese nuevo estilo?-. Le pregunto.- Hola Danna, que no te agrada que cargue el pelo suelto.- Dijo ella.- Si, si, solo que casi nunca te había visto con el pelo suelto.- Dijo Danna.- Es un cambio temporal, volveré a utilizar mis coletas después de un tiempo.- Dijo ella, buscando sus libros en su casillero.- Esta bien…

**Dos horas después.**

Habían pasado dos horas de clases, ya era hora de receso, al fin Danna podía pasar tiempo con Trixie, como Danna sabía que clase le tocaba a Trixie antes de receso, paso a buscarla, pero cuando llego al salón, encontró a Trixie charlando con un grupo de chicas.

Trixie…- Dijo Danna.- Danna, me alegra verte.- Dijo ella.- Estarás conmigo en el receso?.- Pregunto Danna.- Lo siento Danna, pero Katherine y su grupo me invitaron a estar con ellas en el receso, será mañana.- Dijo regresando con Katherine.- Esta bien…- Susurro Danna.

**PDV de Danna.**

Salí del salón en donde se encontraba Trixie y el grupo de Katherine, con una cara de tristeza, se paso por la mente de que desde Trixie se junta con Eli y trae ese nuevo peinado, al parecer las chicas populares del colegio quieren que Trixie se junte mas con ellas, Katherine y su grupo son populares, pero aun falta que el grupo más popular del instituto se junte con ella, parece que Trixie me reemplazó con Katherine…

**Fin del PDV.**

**Holi! Holi! :p Que onda chicos que cuentan de nuevo? Nada interesante verdad?Aquí les dejo este cap por aquí.**

**Espero sus rewies.**

**Chau.**

**Good Nigth, Afternoon and Morning.**

**Bye ^^**


	5. PDVS

**Capitulo 5**

**PDV de Danna.**

Ya había terminado el receso, tenia clase de Literatura a sí que me dirigí directo al salón, al llegar allí vi a Trixie sentada con su nuevo grupo de amigas, es increíble cómo me había quedado sin amiga por la culpa de los malditos cambios, pensé entonces, como sea, me senté en el ultimo asiento de la esquina, la banca es para dos, pero como no conocía a nadie más que a Trixie, me senté sola.

Una media hora después llego un estudiantes nuevo, es un chico alto, peli negro de ojos color verdes, el profesor nos lo presento, se hacía llamar por El Caballero, y entonces me pregunte, porque por el Caballero?, Como sea, eso lo averiguare con el tiempo. El profesor le indico que se sentara a lado mío, al principio me sentí algo incomoda, jamás había tenido a un chico guapo cerca de mí, y eso me puso nerviosa, pero después de un tiempo, el comenzó a charlar conmigo, y preguntarme varias cosa, una de ellas es que le enseñara todo el instituto, y como no tenía que hacer, en el segundo receso le di un recorrido por todo el colegio.

**PDV de El Caballero**

Había llegado a este Instituto en la mañana, por el momento no había conocido a nadie, en la clase de matematice estuve solo, al igual que en la de ciencias, en el primer receso me senté en un arbolo que estaba por el patio y me puse a leer, sonó la alarma, era la hora de la clase de Literatura, y esta clase era en un salón diferente, como soy nuevo no conocía bien el instituto, y cuando estuve buscando el salón, me perdí…, pero después de un rato buscando el salón, uno de los profesores me llevo al salón, cuando llegue, el profesor estaba dando una clase.

Buenas tardes profesor.- salude al profesor.- Buenas tardes estudiantes, es nuevo, verdad.-Me pregunto el maestro.- Si, profesor.- Le respondí.- Bueno entonces te voy a presentar a tus nuevos compañeros que veras en esta clase todo los Martes, en mi hora.- Me dijo el profesor.

Muy bien alumnos, hoy les voy a presentar un nuevo estudiante, el es El Caballero, preséntate por favor.- Me tenía que presentar ante ellos, no era nada difícil, tal vez hoy podría hacer en esta clase nuevos amigos.- Buenas tardes compañeros, Mi nombre es El Caballero, y espero llevarme bien con ustedes.- Escuche unas risas, venían de un asiento cercano, las se burlaban de mí, es un grupo de una chica peli morada acompañada de una chica pelirroja y sus amigas, como sea, no le tome importancia.-

Muy bien Caballero, por favor, siéntate al lado de esa chica.- Me ordeno el profesor, yo como todo un caballero le hice caso, al principio fue algo incomodo sentarme con una chica, en las demás clases que he tenido, me he sentado con alumnos varones, y aunque no los he vuelto a ver, pero después de un tiempo, la chica y yo comenzamos a charlar, yo le pide que me enseñara el instituto, ya que ella lleva más tiempo que yo, le pedí que por favor me presentara el instituto.

Había terminado la clase, era la hora del segundo receso, Danna y yo fuimos a dar un recorrido por todo el lugar, había conocido muchos lugares en el instituto, era un lugar grande de verdad, y aun quedaba mucho que ver…

**PDV de Trixie**

El día paso normal Katherine y su grupo nos divertimos mucho en el instituto, estuve todo el tiempo con las chicas, que no me di cuenta de que Eli no había venido a clases hoy, así que decidí ir a visitarlo, me preguntaba porque no había venido, de seguro a de estar enfermo, por eso fui a ver como estaba.

Al llegar su madrastra me recibió, esta vez no me dijo nada, ya que no cargaba mis coletas, fui a ver a Eli, y lo encontré en su cama recostado, estaba enfermo.

Hola Eli.- Le salude.- Hola Trix.- Me dijo él, su voz estaba un poco afónica, casi no se le escuchaba, como sea, me senté a lado del para poder charlar un rato.

Que le paso a tus coletas.- Me pregunto.- Me gusta verte con ellas, te ves hermosa con tus coletas.- Dijo él, yo me sonroje un poco por lo que dijo.- Es solo un cambio temporal, además tu madrastra no le agrada que yo cargue las coletas, y ella no querrá que yo esté en tu casa con las coletas.- Le dije.- No le hagas caso a mi madrastra, tu estas en mi casa, y yo no permitiré que ella te saque de mi casa.- Me dijo el.- Eli te puedo hacer una pregunta.-Le pregunte.- Si.- el me respondió.- Por que tu papa´ se volvió a casar?-. Le pregunte.- Mi papa´ se caso nuevamente por qué, el no quería que yo me quedara sin madre, el pasaba todo el día trabajando cuando yo era niño, y no quería que me la pasara solo con las empleadas, observándolas como hacían los deberes de la casa, el pensó que como yo la pasaba muy bien con mi anterior madre, quiso que la pasara bien con una nueva madre, así que decidió casarse con la señora que ahora es mi madres, antes ella fue la empleada en esta casa ahora es mi madre, y eso no me gusto ya que ella me hace la vida imposible…- Respondió a mi pregunta, creo que no ha de ver sido nada divertido su infancia, el me conto que su madrastra siempre le ha hecho la vida imposible… Espero que las cosas mejoren para él en un futuro.

**Holi, holi amigos de fanfiction net, que tal les ha ido?, bueno aquí les traigo el tan esperado capitulo de Recuerdos de una Familia, espero que les guste, la verdad no quería escribir, estoy enferma, y cansada, este mes va a ser algo largo, además de que tengo que actualizar doce fics mas, eso no es cansado, verdad? No me mientan…**

**Déjenme sus rewies, a ver si que continuo.**

**Chao amiwos X3 .**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

**PDV de Trixie.**

Si la vida de Eli fue difícil en la infancia, creo que yo le ayudare a que su adolescencia sea mucho mejor…

**Fin del PDV.**

Me tengo que ir Eli, nos vemos.-Se despedido Trixie de Eli.- Hasta mañana.- Nos vemos mañana Trixie.- Se despidió el.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Buenos días papa´.- Saludo Eli.- Buenos días hijo, a donde vas en esta hermosa mañana de Sábado.- Pregunto su padre.- Iré a visitar a una amiga.- Tomo una manzana del frutero y se dirigió a la puerta.-Esta bien hijo, pero tendrás que regresar temprano, tu madre y yo saldremos a una reunión, así que por favor no regreses tarde.-Le dijo su padre.- A una reunión? La palabra reunión no le cae bien a una fiesta…-. Susurro Eli en voz baja.- Te escuche hijo, y para tu información no es una fiesta, es una reunión, no sé de dónde sacas que tu madre y yo vamos a fiestas.- El padre de Eli le alzo un poco la voz.- Para tu información ella no es mi madre.- Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.- Ella es la mujer que me ha arruinado la vida, desde el día que te casaste con ella.-El joven le hizo saber a su padre que ella no era su madre, Will con un tono de enfado le dijo a Eli.- Ya basta Eli, esto debe pasar todas las mañanas, siempre me repites las mismas cosas, y esta vez no saldrás a ninguna parte jovencito.- Le indico a su hijo que se dirigiera a su habitación. Eli sin obedecer salió de la casa y se dirigió al hogar de Trixie.

**En la casa de Trixie**

El timbre de la casa sonó, Trixie fue a abrir y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Eli la visitaba.

Hola Trixie.- Saludo Eli a la joven peli roja.- Buenos días Eli-. Saludo la joven.- Que te trae por aquí?.- Pregunto la joven.- Solo vine a saludarte y también quería invitarte a salir.- Dijo Eli con timidez.- Claro, será un buen momento para conocernos mejor… Tía saldré un rato.- Grito ella.- Esta bien Trixie, pero regresa antes del almuerzo.- Grito su tía desde la cocina.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron un rato por toda la ciudad, visitaron el parque e Eli le compro un helado a Trixie, fue una mañana muy divertida para los dos, de repente Trixie se encuentra con Danna y no andaba sola, estaba acompañada de El Caballero.

Danna.- Saludo Trixie a la joven.- Oh eres tu Trix.- Dijo Danna.- Danna se que estas enojada conmigo por dejarte sola el día de ayer, pero te pido que me perdones, no te volveré a dejar sola a la próxima.- Dijo Trixie.- Esta bien te perdono amiga.- Danna abrazo a Trixie en señal de reconciliación.- Gracias, y al parecer veo que has conseguido un nuevo amigo, ¿Quien es el chico?- Pregunto Trixie.- Trix te presento a El Caballero, el Caballero ella es Trixie mi mejor amiga.-Dijo Danna.-Es un gusto en conocerla señorita.-El como todo un caballero beso la mano de Trixie.- Igualmente.-Dijo Trixie.-Y que tal si pasamos la tarde todos juntos, así podríamos conocernos mejor.- Propuso Eli.-Si que buena idea.- Dijeron todos al unísono.

Rato después el grupo de adolecentes habían llegado a una heladería que estaba cerca del parque, todos los cuatros estuvieron charlando por un buen rato, hasta que, Trixie desde lo lejos pudo observar a la madrastra de Eli que llevaba en manos unas rosas.

Eli esa no es tu madrastra.- Le pregunto a Eli.- Si, pero a donde ira.- Eli observo luego se levanto.-Ya regreso.- Dijo él.

Eli comenzó a seguir su madrastra, de repente la madrastra se detiene, el pensó por un momento que su madrastra lo había visto siguiéndola, pero luego observo que la madrastra de el había entrado al cementerio, el la siguió hasta que la mujer se detuviera en una tumba, pudo observar la tumba y el nombre que estaba grabado en ella, era la tumba en donde estaba enterrada su madre. De repente escucho que su madrastra comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras frente a la tumba…

"_Me alegra que ya no estés en este mundo, fui una buena idea haberte matado para deshacerme de ti después de todo convertirme en la nueva señora de Shane era mi propósito, que descanses en paz querida Ex_Señora de Shane"_

Lanzo las flores a la tumba y salió del lugar.

Eli quedo espantado por todo lo que dijo su madrastra, ella fue la que mato a su mama´, ahora el sabia todo lo que paso cuando él era pequeño, pero, como haría para que su padre le creyera…

**Hola! Cuanto tiempo verdad, bueno esa fue la actualización del fic, espero sus rewiews.**

**Bye bye, y saben algo, extrañe escribir en esta categoría :3.**

**Chau.**


	7. Chapter 7

**En la Cafetería.**

"_Hay luz reflejada en el mar tu alegría en mi, tu y yo… tu y yo… Como diamantes al brillar…"_

**POV de Trixie.**

La melodía de esa hermosa canción sonaba en cada esquina de la cafetería, esa canción me recordaba cuando aún era niña, me gustaba ir a la casa de mi prima y ver como ensayaban para ese día tan especial que todas las chicas aman, me encantaba esa canción, de pequeña siempre quise saber cómo se llamaba pero jamás lo adivine…

"_Como un diamante brillamos, como un diamante brillamos, deseando ser como diamantes al brillar…"_

La canción la repetía en mi mente a cada momento, mientras miraba por la ventana a Eli, se fue hace una media hora, no creo que me haiga dejado. Danna y El Caballero ya se habían ido y yo seguía aquí, esperando a que llegara.

Perdón por haberte dejado Trixie.- Después de media hora esperando al fin llego.- Tengo asuntos que resolver en casa, vámonos, te invitare a salir otro día.- Me dijo Eli.

Está bien.- Sin mucho que decir, salimos de la cafetería, la mañana se oscureció, y las nubes taparon al sol, se acercaba una tormenta.

En el camino los dos no hablamos nada, estuvimos callados. Al llegar a mi casa tan solo nos despedimos, y él se fue a su casa, corriendo, la tormenta lo había alcanzado, se puso su capucha y se fue.

No era muy tarde, pero por la tormenta y por que el cielo estaba muy nublado parecía que ya fuera tarde. Al cerrar la puerta ni si quiera le avise a mi tía que ya había llegado, tan solo subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me senté a lado de la ventana viendo como las gotas de lluvias caían. En eso me acorde de la canción que escuche esta mañana en la cafetería, cogí mi computadora y la busque en el internet, cuando la encontré comencé a escucharla, me encantaba esa canción, reflejaba lo que yo sentía…

_Siento que es la primera vez que me enamoro__  
__Quizás muchas veces creí que lo había hecho__  
__Pero contigo es diferente__  
__Contigo realmente conocí lo que esta palabra significa__  
__Es como si me quitaras y me devolvieras la vida a la vez__  
__Porque cuando nos miramos nuestros ojos brillan__  
__Brillan como si fuéramos diamantes en el cielo___

_Hay luz reflejada en el mar__  
__Tu alegría esta en mí__  
__Tú y yo, tú y yo__  
__Como diamantes al brillar___

_Eres como un estrella fugaz__  
__Visiones de éxtasis__  
__Si me abrazas, sentirás__  
__Como diamantes al brillar___

_Hay algo en ti__  
__Que unió todo mi ser__  
__Todo mi ser__  
__Hay algo en ti__  
__Un rayo de sol que en mi encontré__  
__Porque en tus ojos lo pude ver___

_Brillemos, tu y yo, al cielo__  
__Deseando ser como diamantes al brillar__  
__Tan vivos, sin miedo__  
__Deseando ser como diamantes al brillar___

_Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Deseando ser como diamantes al brillar___

_Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Deseando ser como diamantes al brillar___

_Eres mi universo y__  
__Eres mi moonshine con molly__  
__No moriré si conmigo estas__  
__Como diamantes al brillar___

_Eres como un estrella fugaz__  
__Visiones de éxtasis__  
__Si me abrazas, sentirás__  
__Como diamantes al brillar___

_Hay algo en ti__  
__Un rayo de sol que en mi encontré__  
__Porque en tus ojos lo pude ver___

_Brillemos, tu y yo, al cielo__  
__Deseando ser como diamantes al brillar__  
__Tan vivos, sin miedo__  
__Deseando ser como diamantes al brillar___

_Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Deseando ser como diamantes al brillar___

_Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Deseando ser como diamantes al brillar___

_Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Como un diamante brillamos___

_Brillemos, tu y yo, al cielo__  
__Deseando ser como diamantes al brillar__  
__Tan vivos, sin miedo__  
__Deseando ser como diamantes al brillar___

_Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Woah oh___

_Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Como un diamante brillamos__  
__Como un diamante brillamos._

**Fin del POV De Trixie.**

**Con Eli.**

El joven peli negro azulado se encontraba llegando a su casa, al entrar a la enorme mansión, no había nadie, reviso la casa por todas las habitaciones, y no había nadie, la casa estaba sola…

**POV De Eli.**

Se fueron, como no… los sábados siempre salen de casa y no regresan hasta tarde…-Pensé-.

No puedo creer lo que hizo…-. Pensé en lo que vi esta mañana, en lo que escuche.- Mato a mi madre… A la única persona en la que podía confiar.- Me decía mientras subía a mi habitación.

Me recosté en mi cama y me puse a pensar en lo que sucedió esta mañana, también recordé que había ido en una cita con Trixie, no se habrá enojado conmigo? La deje sola en la cafetería media hora.

Como sea, espero que no esté enojada conmigo, mañana la volveré a invitar a salir y esta vez no la dejare sola.

Media hora después de estar en mi casa, me canse de esperar a mis padres, y encendí el ordenador, entre a mi SlugBook y busque el perfil de Trixie, había visto que publico una canción, me puse a escuchar la canción y me había gustado, que canción más guay.

Luego me puse a ver sus fotos, vi algunas, salía tan hermosa en todas sus fotos, me encantaba verla sonreír, que pena que eran pocas las veces que la veía así…

**Fin del POV de Eli.**

**Al día siguiente.**

Eli-. Llamo alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta.- Eli.- Volvió a llamar la puerta.

Había amanecido e Eli no se había dado cuenta de que se quedo dormido.

Adelante…- dijo Eli escondiéndose debajo de su almohada.

Hijo, podemos hablar.- Dijo Will entrando a la habitación.

Sí, que pasa papa'.- Dijo Eli levantándose.

Hijo sabes que no me gusta, que todas las mañanas nos peleemos por cosas sin sentidos, no me gustaría empezar así las mañanas, me perdonarías por eso, hijo.- Dijo Will.

Está bien.- Exclamo el.- Papa' te puedo contar algo…-Exclamo el joven.

Si que pasa hijo.- Dijo el

Es que… ayer por la mañana vi a mi madrastra, pasó por la cafetería y decidí seguirla, y cuando deje de seguirla ella entro al cementerio a visitar la tumba de mi madre…-

Bueno no es nada malo que vaya a visitar a tu mama' al cementerio.- Exclamo Will.

Bueno, no es que sea nada malo, pero las palabras que dijo al estar frente a la tumba de mi madre me asustaron mucho…- Exclamo Eli.

Y que dijo?- Pregunto él.

Lo que dijo fue… Que ella mato a mi madre…-

**Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, perdonen la demora, pero últimamente he estado muy ocupada, pero bueno hoy tuve tiempo libre y decidí ponerme a escribir, espero que les guste, no olviden comentar, quisiera saber que les pareció, y un saludo a esos nuevos escritores que he visto por ahí, la comunidad ha crecido.**

**Bueno eso es todo. **

**Besos.**

**Chau.**


End file.
